


Catch Me

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ finds himself talking to Yuri at a Valentine's banquet. Yuri quickly realizes he doesn't totally hate JJ, even though he still isn't into the sappy crap.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



JJ knocked back his last sip of champagne and set his glass down with a sigh. This Valentine’s banquet was the last place he wanted to be, but it was good for networking so he sucked up his boredom. Chatter and laughter swirled all around him, but he felt out of place. It seemed clear that if he disappeared right then, no one would notice. 

 

JJ scanned the room for anyone he knew and wanted to talk to. He spotted Viktor and Yuuri first; they were quite the legendary couple, but JJ wasn’t used to casual conversation with them. Chis and Phichit were holding a conversation of their own, which JJ wasn’t interested in interrupting. Then there was Georgi, Emil, and the twins who were uncomfortably close for being siblings. Emil was trying to flirt with Sara, but Michele was being far too protective to let that happen. 

 

A sudden realization washed over JJ. He was so used to depending on Isabella during these events, and her absence had required a lot of adjustments on his part, but the sting he felt indicated it would take even more time until things felt normal again. JJ was left feeling lonely and vulnerable, lost in a room full of people that he supposedly fit in with.  _ Surely there has to be someone here to talk to,  _ JJ thought as he continued to scan the crowd. His eyes lit up when he spotted a familiar head of blond hair. 

 

“Chaton….Princess….how are you?” JJ greeted, baring a goofy grin. Yuri turned around and scowled, clearly unimpressed. 

 

“You know I  _ despise _ those nicknames.”

 

“I’m just messing with you, sweetness. You know that,” JJ replied, throwing in a wink for extra measure. Suddenly, this boring banquet had become a lot more interesting. 

 

“I’m not sure I do know that.” JJ nearly missed the playful gleam in Yuri’s green eyes. It was almost imperceptible, but JJ had no doubt it was there. He decided to play along, beginning to walk away with a shrug. 

 

“I didn’t say you had to leave,” Yuri called out after him. JJ stopped, smirked, and turned back around. That was  _ exactly  _ the response he was hoping for. 

 

“You never said you wanted me to stay, either.” 

 

“You must be dumb if I have to say it,” Yuri retorted. 

 

“Smarter than you think,” JJ teased, smirking once more as he turned around and walked away for good. Yuri rolled his eyes with a huff and followed JJ after a couple seconds of hesitation, catching up with him at the elevator. 

 

“I don’t get you,” Yuri confessed as he walked up. 

 

“What’s not to get?” The elevator opened with a familiar ding, and both JJ and Yuri stepped in. 

 

“Did you actually want to talk to me tonight?” Yuri asked. 

 

“I wouldn’t have come up to you if I didn’t.”

 

“Why the stupid nicknames, then?”

 

“They suit you,” JJ shrugged, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. “Besides, it’s fun to get you flustered.” The answer threw Yuri off, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuri muttered, trying to regain his composure. 

 

“Whatever you want it to mean,” JJ answered simply. Yuri tried to make a comeback, but he found himself at a loss for words as they walked down the hall. Eventually, they were standing outside JJ’s room, silence filling the space between them. 

 

“Want to come in?” Yuri’s heart was pounding, and even though his brain was screaming at him to decline, he accepted the invitation. 

 

Yuri found himself surprised at JJ’s inaction. He watched as JJ simply went about his business; organizing his things, brushing his teeth, changing into more comfortable clothes, and the like. Yui wasn’t sure what he expected when he accepted JJ’s invitation into the room, but it definitely wasn’t this. Sitting alone on the bed quickly became awkward and a little boring, so Yuri decided to get up. 

 

“So, what did you invite me in for?” JJ looked up from his suitcase with a blank expression. He seemed a bit taken aback by the question, but Yuri couldn't tell. 

 

“I-I guess because it seemed polite? It's nice to just have someone here with me.”

 

“Oh.” Yuri replied, realizing he felt a little let down by the answer. “Well, I suppose you don't realize what inviting someone into your hotel room insinuates.” JJ blushed, which Yuri took to mean he maybe did know. 

 

“I'm sorry if I came across that way,” JJ apologized profusely. Yuri was floored by how quickly this conceited flirt turned into a true gentleman. It seemed like a whole new JJ;  one that Yuri didn't hate at all. It was hard to tell if he had somehow missed this side of JJ, or if it was a side of himself that JJ had never shown before. Either way, it was becoming more and more attractive by the second. 

 

“I'm not saying I mind,” Yuri replied, stepping closer to JJ, who straightened up in response. Without hesitation, JJ pulled Yuri’s body flush to his own and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. It was a brief and cautious kiss that left both of them searching for a reaction once they pulled apart. Red cheeks, shallow breath, and a soft smile gave away JJ’s desire. Yuri read the cues instantly, smiling in response and bringing JJ’s face in for another kiss. It was more confident the second time, and soon they both relaxed, getting caught up in their lips working together. 

 

One of Yuri's hands worked their way into JJ’s hair. After several moments of carding his fingers through the undercut, Yuri grabbed a fistful of hair, which elicited a delicious moan from JJ. Yuri couldn’t help but smirk against JJ’s lips at the sound. JJ pulled him a little closer, and Yuri suddenly felt himself spiraling. He had pushed down his feelings for JJ for so long, and now it felt like a dam had broken open, exposing all his secrets.

 

JJ moved his hands from Yuri's waist, fumbling a bit in his distraction, but ultimately grabbing onto Yuri's shirt and beginning to lead him across the room. He plopped down on the edge of the bed, Yuri straddling him as they continued to kiss. Yuri's hands slipped under JJ's shirt, and he began to run his palms across JJ’s stomach, kneading and exploring the bare skin. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” JJ muttered when they broke their kissing.

 

“I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't,” Yuri smirked, using JJ’s own line against him. JJ rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling fondly before kissing Yuri again. Yuri began peppering JJ’s jaw with kisses and working JJ’s shirt off. He sat back and admired the bare skin in front of him once he was done, running his cool fingers down JJ’s front. He then looked up at JJ, who had a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

 

“Do you like what you see?” JJ teased. Yuri scoffed, rolled his eyes, and gently forced JJ to lay back. He then grinned mischievously, slipped off the end of the bed, and began to slowly work JJ’s pants and underwear off. Suddenly, JJ wasn't looking so confident or cocky anymore. 

 

“You're not scared, are you?” Yuri teased, taking the time to savor the view in front of him. 

 

“Ha….what is there to be scared of?” JJ retorted, sounding much less confident than he had intended. Yuri shrugged, still smirking, and instructed JJ to roll over with a finger and a look before crawling back onto the bed himself. 

 

“You trust me, don't you?” Yuri whispered, his warm breath tickling JJ’s ear and causing goosebumps to form all the way up his arms and legs. A nod was the only response JJ could muster, and Yuri felt a sense of accomplishment at making this man, who called himself a king, yield to him so readily. 

 

Yuri ran his hands up and down JJ’s inner thighs, smirking when JJ’s breathing went shallow and he clutched the sheets. The scene was something Yuri had only ever dreamed about in secret, and it was hard to believe, even though it was actually happening. Yuri took a determined breath, spread JJ’s cheeks apart slightly, and swiped his tongue across JJ’s hole. JJ whimpered, and a visible shiver went up his spine in response. 

 

“You can tell me to stop any time,” Yuri reminded him. JJ shook his head emphatically and gripped the sheets tighter. Taking that as a good sign, Yuri went back to pressing his tongue just inside the ring of muscles. Before long, Yuri had done as much with his tongue as he could. 

 

“Yuri,” JJ muttered, anxious for more. Yuri obligingly rolled off the bed, standing up. 

 

“Bathroom?” JJ nodded in answer, and Yuri shortly returned with a small bottle of lube, which he tossed on the bed before undressing himself. JJ propped himself up on his elbows and found himself staring as Yuri stripped hastily. Yuri felt his gaze, and looked up with a smirk.

 

“Like what you see?” JJ chuckled at his line being thrown back at him once more, and Yuri got back on the bed next to him. JJ rolled over, sat up, and pulled Yuri in for a kiss. 

 

“Pretty sure this isn't where we were,” Yuri teased, biting down on his lower lip when they pulled apart. 

 

“By all means,” JJ replied, rolling over once more to expose his back side. He gasped as Yuri squirted some lube on his crack and began working JJ open with one finger, and then two. JJ felt himself contract against Yuri's fingers as he was scissored open, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Yuri kept working, and it didn't take long before JJ felt loose and ready for more. Smiling with satisfaction as he appreciated the sight of JJ undone by his hand, Yuri slicked himself up and prepared for more. 

 

“Oh,  _ Chaton, _ ” JJ exclaimed in surprise when Yuri pull his hips up suddenly. Yuri simply chuckled, lined himself up, and slowly pushed in. JJ moaned with pleasure when Yuri started moving, quickly finding a rhythm. He knew he found JJ’s spot when JJ gasped. Yuri stifled his own pleasured groan and kept going, feeling himself inching closer and closer to his climax.

 

“ _ Yuri, _ ” JJ managed between pants. He wasn't sure what else to say, but he wanted to say something, and Yuri’s name seemed appropriate in the moment. The pleasure running through him made it hard to think of anything else.

 

“You're so good, JJ” Yuri assured enthusiastically, quite focused on the mechanics of their task but still getting caught up in the sensations. The way Yuri said JJ came out as Jeh Jeh, which caught JJ of guard because it was very possibly the first time he had heard Yuri say his name. JJ was couldn't help but think about how ridiculously hot it was. He replayed it in his head several times, and eventually his orgasm washed over him. Yuri couldn't hold off any longer either, knowing that JJ’s blissful state was his doing, and the two ended up laying side by side in a sleepy, sticky mess. 

 

JJ took a deep breath, pulled Yuri close, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Yuri relaxed without protesting and snuggled closer to JJ. He wanted to have the energy to talk about the future,  _ their  _ future, but he didn't. The conversation would have to wait. The two fell asleep curled up together, breathing deeply and snoring lightly. 

 

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, woken up by JJ’s stirring. The man stretching next to him was the only solid proof Yuri had that last night had actually happened.

 

“Morning,” JJ greeted with a lazy smile, his voice deep with sleep.  _ Curse that smile and that sexy voice,  _ Yuri thought as he stared blankly at JJ. 

 

“It's Valentine’s day, you know?” JJ continued, standing up and giving Yuri a view that almost made him want a repeat of the night before.  _ Almost. _

 

“You don't get to take me out for stupid heart pancakes, if that's what you're getting at.”

 

“Regular pancakes, then?” JJ suggested with a grin. Yuri frowned and glared, but decided he couldn't turn down breakfast. His stomach would be very unhappy with him if he did. 

 

The two went about showering, getting dressed, and other getting ready for the day. Yuri found himself uncomfortable with the silence again. Maybe JJ was just quiet in private, but Yuri couldn't help but feel insecure. He kept trying to think of everything he might have done wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared a lot about what JJ was thinking.

 

At that moment, JJ looked over at him and smiled fondly. Yuri's insecurities were suddenly washed away. The two of them would figure this out, he just knew it. It might not be easy, but they were bound to make quite the team.


End file.
